Alternate Dimension
by Max Knight
Summary: Ranma's been taken away from his dimension...same plotline, different mix. I know you'll hate it. I try to make a decent fic...I really tried. Experimental fic. No more SI, no more massive crossovers....trying to make a change. He shall learn.


Another Knights of the Square Table Production by Max Knight

**Disclaimer **: NO Ranma's and directors are harmed in making this fic. No Harmless woodland creature was killed, mutaliated or skinned alive for pure pleasure. No movie directors were tortured for lisencing and copy rights for making this fic.

Medications shall be distributed to all that believed that Ranma 1/2, Vandread, Naruto, Teen Titans, Count Of Monter Cristo and ect is owned by me.

Whacked out Films presents...

A Really Really insane fic...

Staring Ranma Saotome,

Cue Scene

" So...this is freedom eh ? HELL YEAH I LOVE IT ! "

Ukyou Kuonji,

" I'm one of the best fighter on the ship." smirked Ukyou.

Ranma cracked his knuckles " Well it's because you haven't seen a better fighter."

Tsunade,

" I'm your bodyguard since you were 16."

Tenten,

" Point that somewhere else, you might arouse me."

Raven,

" Azerath, Metrion...hmmm maybe you're right, I should use shorter spells."

Glen,

" Oy, how was I to know that man eating giant snorlex are actually carnivorous."

Daniel Lynx,

" Look, I know you know that I know you know he ate the pie, but do you know I know he know you know I know he ate the pie ? "

Peter,

" Now let me get this straight...YOU ARE A GIRL ? "

Enigma,

" You look...familiar...hey it does, you're that underwear salesmen ! "

Max,

" Whoa, I know Kung Fu...or Do I ? "

And many many more,

On this wild adventure of never ending suspense, turmoil, angst, romance, comedy and a hell lot more genres...

In...

Alternate Dimensions !

----------

Everyone was quiet as Ranma cried out his heart as he held on to his fiancee. Akane Tendo had died that day on Mount Phoenix.

" Akane...please...open your eyes you stupid Tomboy ! " he finaly gave in to his sorrow and screamed out her name. Why ? Why is it so unfair ? He has just begun to acknowledge his feelings to her but it was too late.

" Kuso..." Ryoga gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as tight as posible. It was all Ranma's fault...because of him Akane died, it was Ranma's fault because he was too late to rescue her, it was...no...he knew it wasn't true. All these years, he knew that it wasn't totally Ranma's fault. Akane's death seemed to trigger some kind of reaction to the surrounding teenagers.

Everyday they screamed for their enemy's blood, everyday they wanted their most hated rival dead. Broken, weakened, shattered...now they don't think they wanted their wish anymore.

The saying was right, becareful what you wish for. It applies to everyone here.

Shampoo had some tears in her eyes, the form of Akane in Ranma's arms and the way he cried out her name made her felt disgusted at herself. She, Shampoo of the Juketsuzoku had lost fair and square in the battle of love for Ranma.

Mousse was unmoving, looking at Ranma...no hearing him scream out like that had made him pity the pigtailed martial artist. What if it where Shampoo that died ? Would he be sad ? Would he cry out for revenge ? He don't know. Mousse was confused all his life and today, like Ryoga Hibiki he finally knew that wanting your enemy dead was not as satisfying as he first thought.

That day, the sky cried.

Ranma sat there craddling Akane's body as the rain triggered his transformation. The red head cried furiously as her cursed form was more emotional. No one dared to say anything or even go near the pig tailed martial artist. They knew he needed some space for himself and the one he loved.

" Akane...I...love you...there I said it. Open your eyes...I ... I know you're faking it...OPEN UP GODDAMN IT ! " she was angry. Angry at herself for being weak, angry at herself for being a coward and not admitting her feelings to Akane.

It pained everyone present at seeing the normaly level headed and calm fighter amongst them going lose like that.

Suddenly a bright glow attracted their attention. The glow started to grow and enveloped the form of Ranma and Akane.

----

" Ranma...Ranma Saotome..." a boyish voice called out towards Ranma.

" Who...who are you? " asked Ranma.

The figure was a boy with spects and he wore a trench coat with cargo pants.

" That you don't need to know, but I'm here on a mission from God."

" ...Yeah so what's new ? "

" The lord works in mysterious ways Ranma, so I'm here to give you a wish." said the figure and crossed his arms.

" A wish ? You mean, I can wish anything I want ? "

" Yup, you can wish away your curse if you like. So what you want ? I don't have all day ya know ? "

" Then I wish I have unlimited wishes."

" That would be granted...if you wanna be the next Alladin. "

" Well, I could give up anything to make Akane alive again...Huh ? Whoa ! " a bluish glow started to swallow Ranma up.

" Ranma...do you ever had a dream that you swore, felt more real than when you're actually awake ? "

" What the hell are you talking about ? GAahhh I...Can't...breathe !" struggled Ranma as he tried to make the glow come off him.

" Welcome, to the real world...well your new world, but I always wanted to say that. Anyway, like I said, the Lord works in mysterious ways. Bye dude." then the figure vanished along with Ranma. Leaving a confused Akane.

------------

Ranma woke up and groaned as his body was introduced with unbearable pain across his form. The stench of Akane's cooking smelt like perfume compared to the air he was breathing right now. He felt body aches and the grand daddy of all head aches right now and as he tried to stand up to get his surroundings, someone shoved him roughly until his head hit the back of the cold hard wall behind him.

" Ugh, what the...where the heck am I ? " stuttured Ranma as he rubbed his head. He winced as he felt some dry blood on his hair.

" Shut up slave, you are here to serve for life for your crimes, get rest, tomorow's gonna be a big day for you." a large beast like creature with armor on it mumbled. Ranma stood up confused, angered and worried as he ran towards the huge beast.

" What the heck are you talking ? Where am I ? How did I get here ? Where is Akane ? Why..Ughh.." Ranma was thrown back by some unseen force which slammed him on the cold wall again. The beast like creature growled louder as if commanding him to stay where he was.

" Foolish Slave, you dare defy my orders ? Well we shall see how you like our annual whipping..." with that the creature left and closed the steel bars locking Ranma in his cubicle.

" Kuso...what was it ? A Ki attack ? Damn this looks like...a prison ? "

Deep inside, Ranma felt scared, angered and confused. Why did this have to happen to him ? What was the last thing...The glow !

The boy who gave him a wish...he wished that Akane would be alive...and that he would give anything ...

" Oh great Ranma, you just can't think before you say anything can you ? " he sighed and winced as his body started to remind him of his recent fight with Saffron.

Rain started to fall out side his cell and Ranma stood up and walked to his bed, which was just a thin layer of clothe and some hay. It's getting darker and darker as time goes by and soon Ranma was asleep in this strange place. Unknowing of the things that awaits him.

--------

Cue song

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow   
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,   
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow   
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!   
You're always  
A day  
A way!

TBC ?

----

(AN : Okay not a happy fic to begin with, the whackiness starts a few chapters onwards, please be patient and review if you want to see more. I know I know, I broke my rule of making a total Ranma fic instead of an SI, so what ? A guy needs to change.)


End file.
